1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a word-processor and, more particularly to a paper guide device adapted to be placed on a printing paper inlet slot of a printer of a word-processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a word-processor to type in text from a draft using a keyboard, an operator generally has to look back and forth from the draft to the display screen in order to input the necessary information, to make additions, to make deletions, etc.
Since the operator has to look repeatedly at both the draft and the display screen during the keyboard operation, it is advantageous that the draft be positioned as near as possible to the display screen. It is also preferable to locate both the display screen and the draft at the same eye level to reduce operator fatigue.
Most conventional word-processors do not have appropriate places to set the draft. Therefore, an operator generally has to conduct the keyboard operation with the draft placed on the desk on which the word processor is positioned. Although this situation can be corrected to a certain degree by providing a special stand, such a stand requires its own space and costs extra.